


The Perfect Handful

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Hi there I just wanted to say I love your writing it makes me feel better about myself and cheers me up. And my request is about that. You see people, mostly guys and bimbos. Tease me because as a 21 year old woman I have very tiny breasts and when it’s pointed out I get upset. Could I have a fic with Sam just making me feel sexy. Lovey, dovey, gentle sexytimes please





	The Perfect Handful

You’d been standing in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes, in just your bra and underwear, trying to pick the most flattering shirt. Having a smaller chest made you feel like less of a woman at times, and dating one of the most attractive men on the planet made you worry at times.

Sam walked into the room you shared and cocked an eyebrow. Leaning on the door frame, he crossed his arms and watched you. “You know, I always prefer the au natural look on you.” He smirked. When you didn’t make some teasing remark, he shut the door gently and moved forward, wrapping his arms around you. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked gently. 

Your eyes met his in the mirror. “I’m _tired _of having just a small chest.” You told him quietly. “All these beautiful woman come on to you in bars, and all of them have more than me.”

One of his hands was flat against your stomach, holding you close to his chest. His fingers on his other traced over your shoulder. “I think yours are just perfect.” He breathed into your ear, his eyes never leaving your reflection. Gently, he moved your bra strap so it fell to your arm. “The way they fit perfectly in my hands.” His lips brushed your neck. “The way your back arches when I worship them with my tongue…” His fingers brushed down your collar bone. “My teeth….” His hand moved up your stomach, and up your side. “The pretty little sounds that you make when I suck on them just right.” Sam unhooked your bra, letting it slip down your arms to the floor.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you moved your head to the side. “Sam.” You breathed, loving the way his lips and hands felt against your skin.

“Look in the mirror.” He told you. Doing as he said, your eyes met his again. “I want you to see exactly how perfect you are for me.” Sam moved so that he was directly behind you, pulling your hips back. “Feel that?” You let out a small moan and nodded. “That? Is because of you.” He moved your hair to the side, his attention back to your neck. Cupping your breasts in his hands, he massaged them, rolling your nipples in his fingers. Your hand went to his thigh, gripping it slightly. He chuckled against your skin, knowing exactly what buttons he was pushing.

His hand moved down slowly, his fingertips dancing along your skin. Reaching the waistband of your underwear, you felt him smile against your shoulder. “Please, Sam.” You rolled your hips against him, needing him to touch you- needing him.

Sam looked up, his eyes meeting yours in the mirror. “Take them off.” He told you, sliding his hands off of you. Licking his lips, his gaze moved down over the mirror as the fabric slid down your legs. Once they reached your ankles, you stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. “There’s my girl.” He grinned, turning you to face him. “Come here.” Sam picked you up bridal style, carrying you to the bed you shared.

Laying you down, he pulled his shirt over his head and stripped down to nothing. You smiled at him as he moved between your legs, eyes lidded with lust. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you. So much.” His voice was filled with nothing but love. Pulling your legs over his shoulders, he kissed up your thigh, his hot breath hitting your skin. He playfully nipped at you before licking your slit. His eyes closed as he sucked and licked at you, letting out a moan as you tangled your fingers in his hair. You squirmed slightly, your head thrown back in bliss.

“Sam!” You gasped, urging him on. His grip on you tightened as his tongue danced against your clit. “SAM!” You cried out as your back arched, your legs tightening around his head.

His movements slowed before he let you go, kissing back up your body. His lips went to your nipple, his hand palming the other, wanting to lavish as much attention on them as possible. To show you how much he loved your body. Your ran your nails up his shoulder blades to his hair. Gripping it, you pulled him up into a deep kiss. “Make love to me, Sam.” You cupped his face, looking him in the eyes. “Please.”

Sam smiled down at you. His lips met yours as he lined himself up, slowly rolling his hips forward. You both moaned as his hips met yours. His movements were slow, and meaningful. Nothing rushed about it. It wasn’t about cumming, it was the act of being together, of cherishing each other.

Your hips moved against his, your hands moving over his arms and back. Sam moved to bury his face in your neck, his hand holding your hip. Leaning on his forearm, he ground his hips down against you. “I love you, baby.” He panted. “So perfect for me.” Over and over he whispered sweet nothings to you.

“Sammy.” You moaned, holding him close. Clenching around him, your fingers dug into his skin.

He wasn’t far behind, his breathing picking up. Moments later, he buried himself deep inside you and came, your name on his lips.

The two of you stayed connected, his lips moving back over your jaw to your mouth. “Still worried?” He asked, his forehead against yours.

You smiled and shook your head. “No, Sam.” You assured him.

“Good.” He slowly pulled out of you. “I hate to see my girl upset.”


End file.
